Angels of the night
by Turquoise Blue 14
Summary: During Nessie's birthday, the Cullens discover they can use magic. Will they help free Alagaesia? What will happen with the last egg? Set after Breaking Dawn and Brisingr. Cannon pairings ...hiatus...
1. Prologue

The man stood up and started walking towards the balcony. He leaned on the rail, and looked down. His age was undefined, he looked like a forty-year-old, yet he seemed to be as strong and healthy as a twenty-year-old. His hair was pure black, his skin was deathly pale and his eyes were like deep, endless, holes.

As he stared at the dark gardens around the great castle, he smiled. Down there, he could see the soldiers, his puppets. The man knew that these soldiers would fight against any enemy, no matter how powerful it was, no matter how little the possibilities of winning were, if he told them to, they would fight. Why? Because they had no choice. As this idea came to his mind, he grinned.

He extended his mind, and reached out to each of the castle's corners. It was just a habit; he knew that nobody, not even a dragon rider, would be able to get into his castle's grounds. He knew either the blue dragon rider or the elves would be coming soon, he also knew what they would be looking for. He turned around and looked at the egg; it was a dark emerald green in color, with lighter green veins running through it. It seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. The man stroked it absentmindedly.

"What a pity you can't choose whom you'll hatch for, but it's for the greater good, my dear dragon." he said.

Then, someone knocked the door. "Come in. " he said, angry that someone would even dare come to disturb him. If it wasn't something important, he would make sure they wished they had never been born.

" My King, we've had some reports of a strange presence inside the city. We haven't been able to identify it. What should we do?"

It's my first Fanfic, so please review!!


	2. Chapter 1 Dominia abr Wyrda

Thanks to my only reviewer, I'll try to add more, and longer.

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put it on the last chapter, here it is: I don't own Twilight, the Inheritance Cycle, or any of their characters, they belong to their authors, Stephenie Meyer and Christopher Paolini.

R&R!!!!!!

Chapter 1: Domia abr Wyrda

Bella POV

"Happy birthday, Nessie!"

"Thank you, Mom!" she said, taking the gift and hugging me.

I was very proud of my daughter; she was now a five-year-old little girl. Even though she was physically twelve, I kept thinking about her as my little baby; I just couldn't get used to her rapid growth. This year we would move to England and she would probably start going to school there, as an Y8.

I watched as she opened her present, ripping the paper and trying to guess what her present was. It was a bracelet, a silver chain with a lone emerald hanging from it. She looked at it in delight, put it on and hugged me again.

I looked at her. I had been right in thinking an emerald would be better than a diamond, the green contrasted perfectly with her pale skin and bronze-colored hair.

Renesmee POV

I put Mom's bracelet on and hugged her, then, I kept on opening my presents. I got a book from Dad, a painting of flowers from Esme and Carlisle, a baseball glove and bat from Em and Jazz, a doll from Rose. Jake gave me a carved wolf that looked a lot like the one he had given Mom, but with much more detail. And then, there was Alice's gift, I had expected a dress, a pair of shoes, some special clothes, but apparently this year would be different…

Alice POV

I walked up to Ness with my gift, I had decided to give her this because of my last vision, one I hadn't shared with anybody yet, and that I was at the moment blocking from Edward's view. I had been shopping when it suddenly came to my mind:

_At first, only darkness. Then a little light could be seen, moving through what looked like a garden, passing by a lake and nearing the edge of a large wall that seemed to separate the place from the world. In the background, there was a huge dragon._

_All of a sudden, the vision focused on the light, and I could see it wasn't a light, it was Nessie, her skin shinning in the moonlight. She held on to a package and trotted towards the wall, constantly looking around, as if she feared she was being followed. For some reason, she didn't see the figures that appeared behind her and started to shout strange words at her. She started to talk in what seemed to be the same language and accelerated into a full sprint, checking the package every few seconds. For some reason, the figures were able to keep up._

_While she ran, with the figures following, I could hear her whispering "Faster, faster, please…"_

I didn't know what to make out of the whole vision. Dragons didn't even exist, and that dragon seemed quite real. And that figures weren't even vampires, how did they manage to keep up with Renesmee? I was also sure that castle didn't exist, if it did, I would have read about in some book, wouldn't I? My mind was in this muddle when I came across this book in a second-hand shop.

On the cover, it had a photo of the same strange landscape I had seen Ness running through, and the title read "Dominia abr Wyrda". It was written in some sort of code, with runes and everything, I didn't understand it, but thinking it may be useful in the future, I bought it anyway.

I gave it to Nessie, but instead of telling her about my vision, I simply said, " Read it, it might be useful in the future."

I saw the puzzled look on her face and knew she hadn't understood, but, for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to tell them all about my vision. I went back to my seat and ignored their faces. I wouldn't explain further.

Hope you like it, please review!


	3. Chapter 2 Let me down!

Sorry I took so long, but I just didn't have any ideas. Anyway, now I'll update faster because I've got one month of winter vacations because of the swine flu. 100 000 infected people, 90-something dead, overcrowded hospitals, It's awful!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Christopher Paolini.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2: Let me down!!

Eragon POV

_The moon shone down on the pines, making their needles shine with a silver light. On the sky, the stars shone. Up above, near the top of the trees a dragon was flying, looking for something. Nearby, a stream flowed, making a gurgling noise as it passed by. The scent of crushed pine needles could be felt all around the forest._

_Under the pines, there was a nearly total darkness. A man was walking through, stumbling and cursing every few steps. "Can't risk a light… you don't want them to see you… very dangerous… as if they wouldn't be able to smell us anyway…" you could hear him mumbling. His voice seemed strangely familiar…_

_Some steps behind the man, hidden in the shadows, there was a woman. She treaded softly, following the man. She went up to him "Be quiet, they could hear you, as well", she whispered. The voice was so familiar, yet impossible to place._

_The man stopped talking, but he didn't stop making noise, somehow, he managed to trip with every root, and broke a twig every few steps. Suddenly, both the man and the woman heard another noise. They stopped. The sound was unmistakable, there was somebody running through the forest._

_The woman was the first to react: "They've found us! Run!" she shouted, and started running, the man followed after her, narrowly avoiding the trees that got in his path. _

_But it was too late; their persecutors were catching up quickly, unnaturally quickly. Realizing this, the man and the woman stopped, unsheathing their swords._

I woke up, startled. The dream had been so real, and I could almost have sworn I already knew those persons, their voices were so familiar. But who were they? And what were they escaping from?

"_Hello, little one."_

"_Hello, Saphira, how are you?"_

"_Fine, but you seem troubled, what happened?"_

"_It's nothing, just a dream." _I said, and shared it with her. _"Have you ever seen the man or the woman?"_

"_I don't know, the dream doesn't focus on their faces, but I've heard their voices before."_

"_I wonder who they are."_

"_Don't worry about it, Eragon, it's just a dream."_

"_What if it's happening now and those people need our help?"_

"_Then we'd be too late, we don't know were they are, anyway."_

"_And if it is a prophecy? Like the ones about Arya or the one about Murtagh?"_

"_Then, little one, I suppose that time will tell."_

Edward POV

I went to the piano and started playing. Being Nessie's birthday, she was the first to dance. I was dumbfounded by her grace; it would have been obvious to anyone that she wasn't human, that she was something more. I checked the area for any human thoughts, thankfully, we were alone. The song ended and Ness stopped dancing. Everybody clapped. She looked so proud of herself; we had been preparing this for weeks.

Emmet went to the stereo and turned on the music. We all started dancing and laughing at each other, it was so funny to see Emmet dance with Alice; she looked more like a pixie than ever before. I danced with my dear Bella, and Nessie, with Jacob. I still didn't like the idea that much, but I had to admit that he really loved her, and would give his life in order to save her. It could have been worse.

We kept on dancing until the phone rang; Esme picked it up and said "It's Charlie, for you, Nessie."

While Nessie talked with her grandfather, we all sat down to talk. We knew that we would be going to England next year, to London, probably, but we hadn't decided yet. It didn't really matter to me, but Alice was trying to convince Carlisle and Esme to go to Paris instead. I hugged Bella closer to me and kissed her hair. She wanted to stay here at Forks, for Charlie's sake. Jake also wanted us to stay, to be near his pack and his family.

Ness came back and sat down next to Jacob. Jake smiled at this and took her hand. They looked at each other. It was strange to see them doing that; they seemed not to need any words in order to understand each other. I tried to ignore their thoughts, to give them some privacy.

Renesmee POV

Then, lots of things happened at the same time. One moment I was sitting peacefully with Jake, and the next, I had something flying at me. Time seemed to stop. I didn't even move, or think. I just felt a strange force that seemed to be building in my head, and moving towards my hands. My hands started to feel hot, and, instinctively, I knew I had to do something to let the power go. But I didn't know what to do. In that moment, the pages of the book Alice had given me came to my mind. But for some reason, I could only remember one word: "letta.", I said the word, and the heat seemed to leave my hands.

Relieved, I looked up. What I saw nearly scared me to death. Emmett was hanging in the air, he didn't move, he looked like a statue. Everything was silent. I looked around and saw the shocked look on my parent's faces. They all looked at Emmett, and seemed to be frozen in place.

Suddenly, Emmett yelled "Let me down!!!!" he said, and I could hear a note of fear in his voice. That woke everyone up. The next moment they were all rushing to help him. They couldn't get him down. Whatever force it was that was keeping him up, it was stronger than seven vampires, and that was terrifying.

"Ness, it was just a joke, I wouldn't have hurt you, whatever it is that you have done, please undo it!", Emmett was pleading, and was even paler than usual. I didn't know what I had done, but whatever it was, it was my responsibility to undo it. I searched my mind for a solution, I wanted to know what it was, and I wanted it to stop.

I concentrated on stopping it. "Make it stop!" I whispered. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Emmet fell down, and all the others fell on top of him.

I looked at them, but I couldn't understand the look on their faces. Then I realized, they were scared of me. They thought the same thing would happen to them if they came near me.

"I won't hurt you." I said, raising my hands.

I felt a small disturbance in the air around me, Jasper was probing my mood.

"It's safe; she doesn't want to hurt us." he confirmed.

I couldn't believe it! They were treating me like a newborn! I wasn't dangerous! I was becoming angry, why were they doing this? As I became angrier and angrier, I saw Jasper tense, stepping in front of Alice and growling at me. I tried to calm myself; I took deep breaths and counted to one hundred. Jasper relaxed a bit, but stayed alert.

"I won't hurt you." I repeated. "I really won't."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope you liked it! If you didn't, tell me why and I'll try to correct it.

REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
